1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trace formation in the fabrication of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the formation of routing traces on an external surface of a semiconductor device.
2. State of the Art
Integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d) devices generally consist of a plurality of components (such as resistors, capacitors, diodes, transistors, fuses, conductors, and the like) fabricated on a single semiconductor chip. Each of these components is electrically isolated from one another by dielectric materials. Thus, in order to interact with one another to form an integrated circuit, a plurality of conductive interconnections (hereinafter xe2x80x9ctracesxe2x80x9d) must be formed between the components.
FIG. 10 illustrates an exemplary trace configuration connecting a pair of pinch resistors 202A and 202B in series in an IC device. First and second pinch resistors 202A and 202B, respectively, are formed in a p-type substrate 206 by doping n-type regions 208A and 208B, respectively, into the p-type substrate 206. P-type regions 214A and 214B, respectively, are doped into the n-type regions 208A and 208B to reduce the cross-sectional area of the resistor, thereby increasing its respective resistance. A first trace 218A is disposed atop a dielectric layer 222 and routes an electric current to the first pinch resistor 202A through a first contact 224A through the dielectric layer 222. The electric current travels through the first pinch resistor 202A and through a second contact 224B through the dielectric layer 222. A second trace 218B is disposed atop the dielectric layer 222 and is in electrical contact with the second contact 224B. The second trace 218B routes the electric current to the second pinch resistor 202B by a third contact 224C through the dielectric layer 222. The electric current travels through the second pinch resistor 202B and exits through a fourth contact 224D through the dielectric layer 222. A third trace 218C is disposed atop the dielectric layer 222 and is in electrical contact with the fourth contact 224D to route the electric current to other components in the IC device.
Higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of the components comprising the IC devices, and greater packaging density of IC devices are ongoing goals of the computer industry. The advantages of increased miniaturization of components include: reduced-bulk electronic equipment, improved reliability by reducing the number of solder or plug connections, lower assembly and packaging costs, and improved circuit performance. In pursuit of increased miniaturization, IC devices have been continually redesigned to achieve ever-higher degrees of integration which has reduced the size of the IC device. However, as the dimensions of the IC devices are reduced, the geometry of the components and circuit elements has also decreased. Moreover, as components become smaller and smaller, tolerances for all semiconductor structures (such as circuitry traces, contacts, dielectric thickness, and the like) become more and more stringent. Although the reduction in size creates technical problems, the future advancement of the technology requires such size reductions.
Of course, the reduction in component size and density packing (smaller component-to-component spacing) of the components in the IC devices has resulted in a greatly reduced area for running traces to interconnect the components. Furthermore, the integration and densification process in IC devices has caused the continuous migration of traces and connections, which were previously routed on printed circuit boards, cards, and modules, to the IC device itself, yet further reducing potential area for forming traces. Thus, multilevel metallization has become a technique to cope with the reduced area. Multilevel metallization is a technique of forming traces on different layers of dielectric material over the components. FIG. 11 illustrates an exemplary four-tier metallization structure 240. The metallization structure 240 shows an active area 242 formed in a semiconductor substrate 244 which is in electrical communication with a first level trace 246A, such as aluminum, tungsten, titanium, or various alloys thereof. The first level trace 246A is disposed over a first level barrier layer 248A, such as a silicon nitride layer, which is over the semiconductor substrate 244. A first level dielectric layer 252A is disposed over the first level trace 246A and the exposed first level barrier layer 248A. A second level barrier layer 248B is disposed over the first level dielectric layer 252A and a second level trace 246B is formed on the second level barrier layer 248B. The first level trace 246A and the second level trace 246B are in electrical communication through a first-to-second level contact 258A which extends through the first level dielectric layer 252A and the second level barrier layer 248B.
A second level dielectric layer 252B is disposed over the second level trace 246B and the exposed second level barrier layer 248B. A third level barrier layer 248C is disposed over the second level dielectric layer 252B and a third level trace 246C is formed on the third level barrier layer 248C. The second level trace 246B and the third level trace 246C are in electrical communication through a second-to-third level contact 258B which extends through the second level dielectric layer 252B and the third level barrier layer 248C.
A third level dielectric layer 252C is disposed over the third level trace 246C and the exposed third level barrier layer 248C. A fourth level barrier layer 248D is disposed over the third level dielectric layer 252C and a fourth level trace 246D is formed on the fourth level barrier layer 248D. The third level trace 246C and the fourth level trace 246D are in electrical communication through a third-to-fourth level contact 258C which extends through the third level dielectric layer 252C and the fourth level barrier layer 248D.
A fourth level dielectric layer 252D is disposed over the fourth level trace 246D and the exposed fourth level barrier layer 248D. The upper surface 284 of the fourth level dielectric layer 252D is used to form bond pads 286 in specific locations and external communication traces 288 conduct input/output signals to solder balls 292. The solder balls 292 will be connected to external devices, such as a printed circuit board, to relay input/output signals therebetween.
FIG. 12 is a top view of the metallization structure 240 of FIG. 11 prior to the addition of solder balls 292. As FIG. 12 illustrates, the bond pads 286 are patterned in specific locations for active surface-down mounting to contact sites of metal conductors of a carrier substrate (not shown), such as a printed circuit board, FR4, or the like, wherein the contact sites are a mirror-image of the bond pads 286 pattern on the metallization structure 240. It is, of course, understood that although the bond pads 286 are illustrated as substantially square, they can be of any shape, including round, as shown as round bond pad 294.
Although multilayer metallization is effective in compensating for reduced areas for trace patterning, the thickness of the IC device is also a concern. Therefore, it can be appreciated that it would be advantageous to develop a technique which would maximize the available area on an IC device for patterning traces for the interconnection of IC device components, without adding additional layers to the multilayer structure.
The present invention relates to the formation of routing traces on an external surface of a semiconductor device. In an exemplary method of the present invention, a flip-chip is provided which has an active surface bearing a plurality of bonds pads upon which minute solder balls or other conductive material elements are to be disposed. The bond pads are patterned in specific locations for active surface-down mounting to contact sites of metal conductors of a carrier substrate, such as a printed circuit board, wherein the contact sites are a mirror-image of the bond pad pattern on the flip-chip. The bond pads are in electrical communication with external communication traces which are used to route signals from the flip-chip integrated circuitry. Such external communication traces generally result in unused space on the exterior surface of the flip-chip. This unused space can be utilized for forming routing traces for the internal circuitry of the flip-chip rather than forming such routing traces internally.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises using routing traces to connect two or more substantially adjacent semiconductor dice. A first semiconductor die and a second semiconductor die are placed in one or more recesses in a semiconductor carrier. The first semiconductor die and the second semiconductor die are substantially flush with a top surface of the semiconductor carrier. An appropriate filler material is utilized to fill any gaps between the walls of the recesses and the semiconductor dice placed therein. The filler material may be usually planarized to be substantially flush with the first and second semiconductor dice, and the semiconductor carrier top surface. With such a configuration, routing traces can be patterned over the surfaces of the semiconductor carrier and the filler material to interconnect the first and second semiconductor dice.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises using routing traces as repair mechanisms. A series of routing traces can be used as deactivation mechanisms on a semiconductor device. When a defective portion of a semiconductor device is detected during a testing procedure, a routing trace can be physically severed to deactivate the defective portion. With some applications, the deactivation will result in the activation of a redundant circuit to take over for the defective circuit. In other applications, the deactivation of a defective portion of a semiconductor device will simply deactivate the defective portion of the semiconductor device.